The Storm
by Little-Night-Roses
Summary: When a group of young offenders get struck by lightning during a storm, strange things begin to happen and it's worse than anyone could have imagined. Will Peeta, Katniss, Finnick, Gale and Johanna be able to survive community service?
1. We Weren't Born To Follow

**Just a few little notes before the story gets started. Yes, this is based on the t.v series Misfits, but you don't have to have seen the show to understand this fic. Changes to the story and lines have obviously been made to better fit the Hunger Games characters. Anyway, hope this isn't too terrible. I just couldn't get this out of my head and had to write it.**

**Enjoy**

_This road was paved by the hopeless and the hungry_

_This road was paved by the winds of change_

_Walking beside the guilty and the innocent_

_How will you raise your hand when they call your name?_

_**- We Weren't Born To Follow**_

Community Service.

Most people would be very relieved to be have been granted this sentence after a drink driving and car theft charge. Peeta Mellark was not one of those people. Couldn't they just have given him a fine instead? He would have much preferred that. Paying a fine from the comfort of his own home and then going on with his life. Yes, that would have been much more preferable. Actually, if Peeta was going to make any alterations to his situation at all he would have chosen not to have been caught in the first place. But he had been, and after days of suffering through his mothers angered lectures he had also been sentenced to community service. Two weeks ago he had been out with his friends at a high end club: chatting, laughing and just generally having a great time. And now he was in a dingy, dirty community centre locker room with a bunch of total strangers who, by the looks of some of them, were in for crimes much worse than drink driving.

Never in a million years had he imagined he would end up in a place like this. Community service was for criminals and delinquents, certainly not for friendly baker's son's who had simply made some bad choices. Peeta decided it was probably best to keep his distance from the others. Twelve weeks of community service surely wouldn't be that bad if he simply did the time for his crime. There was no need to get involved in any other sort of trouble. So Peeta kept his head down while he and the other members of his community service group pulled on their orange jumpsuits over their clothes and trudged outside to wait for their next orders.

"This is it"

The probation worker, who introduced himself as Brutus, had the look of an army general of some sort, with his straight posture and the way in which he addressed the six members of the group upon his arrival outside.

"This is your chance to do something positive, give something back. You can help people, you can really make a difference to people's lives. That's what community service is all about."

Brutus stared at the youngsters, as though daring them to interrupt him. They stared back, in varying states of emotion. Disbelief, fear, boredom. Peeta shuffled uncomfortably from the edge of the huddle, trying to put as much distance between himself and the others as possible. Brutus continued

"You know, people out there they think you're scum. This is your chance to prove them wrong"

"Yeah but what if they're right?" Interjected the tall, athletic boy (who Peeta remembered at burst into the locker room and loudly announced his name to be Finnick) , earning himself stares from the others.

"No offence" he continued, his confidence easily noticeable as he spoke "But I'm thinking some people are just born criminals."

"Are you looking to get stabbed?" snapped the boy to his right, fixing him with a hateful glare. Finnick turned back to Brutus with a smirk.

"Do you see my point?"

The sound of a phone ringing suddenly echoed through the air, though it quickly stopped as a girl with short hair and the top three buttons of her jumpsuit undone answered it and began to chat while Brutus attempted to regain order in the group.

"Hey!"

The girl ignored him and continued to talk.

"Doing my community service…..boring as fuck…"

"Hello, I'm still talking here" Interrupted Brutus loudly, a note of authority in his deep voice.

"Well I though you'd finished" shrugged the girl, clearly unfazed. Peeta shuffled a few more steps further away. At the other end of the group he could see a girl with a long dark braid who seemed to be attempting to do the same.

"You see my lips moving that means I'm still talking" snapped Brutus

"Yeah but you could have been yawning" suggested Finnick"…or chewing"

Brutus ignored him and turned back to the girl, who had turned her attention back to her phone.

"End the call" he ordered "Hang up!"

Finnick took then took opportunity to turn his own attentions elsewhere. He shot Peeta a winning smile, asking.

"You alright there, weird kid?"

Peeta quickly turned away, as the girl on the hung up her phone and a relative peace settled over the group.

For about two seconds.

Finnick had thrown his arm around the boy who had previously threatened him, and was attempting to remove the baseball cap from the boys head.

"I will rip out your throat and shit down your neck" threatened the boy, grabbing a laughing Finnick by the collar.

"I shouldn't be here" muttered a tall guy with dark hair, choosing to speak for the first time as the two young men on his right began to scuffle. "Can I move to a different group? This isn't gonna work for me"

"And what makes you think you're better than us?" snapped the girl who had previously been on the phone.

"Wow, you're pissed off" Finnick addressed the girl "Seriously, that was really loud. Are we supposed to be able to understand you?"

"Do you understand that?" asked the girl, flicking him the middle finger. Finnick turned back to the boy he'd been fighting previously with a grin.

"I think she likes me"

No sooner had he spoken then the fight was on again. This time, Brutus didn't bother with orders as he marched over and began attempting to break up the fight and once again restore order.

Peeta meanwhile, just wanted to go home.

Two hours later, (once peace had been restored and the group were busy painting benches), he still felt the same way. Brutus had since left them to their work, and Peeta couldn't fight the paranoia that he would soon become the victim of either the groups verbal or physical abuse. Working at the bench in the middle with the guy Finnick had been fighting, who apparently bore the nickname 'Marvel', proved to be less daunting than Peeta had thought. While he disliked being surrounded by the others he didn't have to speak to anyone, which was fine with him.

At the bench on his left he could see the girl with the braid looking bored and lazily flicking her paintbrush along the bench without much care or thought. Peeta couldn't blame her. He liked painting, but this was dull as hell.

No one spoke for the longest time, until eventually Marvel interrupted the silence by accidentally leaning his head against the wet bench and getting the side of his face smeared with white paint.

"This is bullshit!" he snapped suddenly, kicking his paint tin into the nearby river before storming off to the sound of laughter from Finnick. Peeta quietly got back to work on his bench. Try as he might though, he was still able to hear the conversation struck up at the bench to his left.

"Do I know you from somewhere?"

It was the girl with the braid, and this was the first time Peeta had heard her speak. Her bench partner, the dark haired guy, looked up from his paint tin.

"No"

"Yes I do" the girl pressed on "You're that runner guy. Gale something? You really screwed up"

"Thanks for reminding me" said Gale sharply, rolling his eyes and turning away.

Meanwhile on Peeta's right side another conversation was striking up.

"So I'm guessing …shoplifting?"

Apparently Finnick was trying to guess what his bench mates crime was. The girl , who Peeta now knew was named Johanna, apparently wasn't too impressed because she simply raised her eyebrows at him.

"No?" asked Finnick, unperturbed.

"Don't act like you know me because you don't" shrugged Johanna, causing Finnick to act offended.

"I'm just making conversation…this is our chance to network with other young offenders. We should be swapping tips, brainstorming"

Again Johanna simply raised her eyebrows, then went back to carelessly slapping her paintbrush against the back of the bench.

"Come on. What did you do?" pestered Finnick, though he was clearly attempting a more charming approach this time. Johanna sighed, clearly irritated.

"This girl called me a slut so I got into a fight"

"What did you do? Steal her boyfriend?"

"No, I stole her purse. The bitch deserved it"

Evidently, this confession was good enough for Finnick because he then turned his attention elsewhere.

"What about you, weird kid?"

To Peeta's horror he found himself to be the next target.

"Don't take this the wrong way or anything" continued Finnick "But you look like a panty sniffer"

"I'm not a pervert" said Peeta in the best defensive voice he could muster. It seemed to have no affect though, because he soon found himself fixed under a condescending gaze from Finnick. After a few moments it became too much and Peeta found himself confessing.

"I stole a car then crashed it"

"Nice!" Finnick held his hand up, as though expecting a high five which never came. Peeta averted his gaze and got back to painting.

"What did you do?" asked Johanna as Finnick turned back to the bench.

"Me? I was done for…..eating some pick'n'mix" he answered. Peeta couldn't help but wonder if this story was true. Evidently he wasn't alone in this because Johanna tossed her hair back and said

"Bullshit"

Finnick chose to ignore her though, fixing his gaze up at the sky where dark grey clouds were quickly forming.

"What's up with this weather?"

Brutus's deep voice echoed through the cold air.

"How'd that happen?" he asked, indicating the spilled paint from when Marvel had tossed the can aside. "I mean, I've left you alone for about 10 minutes. It's painting benches, how'd you screw that up?"

He fixed each of them with a glare, folding his arms when none of them answered.

"You tell me because I've got no idea"

A loud, deafening crash sounded abruptly as what appeared to be a large block of ice smashed through the roof of a nearby, expensive looking car. The shock of the impact caused them all to jump backwards in alarm. When Brutus spoke again his voice was higher pitched than normal.

"This was my car" he murmured wildly, before whipping around as though looking for someone to blame. Peeta quickly whipped his phone from his pocket and began to take a film. No one was going to believe this if he didn't. Meanwhile, Finnick had begun to laugh.

"Classic" he smirked. The smile was wiped from his face seconds later as a second ice block crashed into the river behind him, causing the ground to shudder and water to splash everywhere.

"What is that?" cried the braided girl, pointing to the sky where a dark, almost black cloud was hovering above them. Peeta only had the chance to point his phone towards it for the shortest of moments before yet another ice block fell from the sky and smashed into the pavement just meters from him. Brutus's militant instincts then must have kicked in because he began to yell loudly over the sound of the now strong wind.

"Everybody, move!"

As quickly as they could, the group rushed back towards the community centre. Around them, more ice and rain began to fall from the now dark sky. The wind whipped and howled around their faces as the building came in sight. The ground shook furiously as they stumbled along the pavement to what would hopefully be safety. Peeta been so terrified in his life, and by the looks on their faces he could tell the others felt exactly the same. What the hell was going on?

"Keep moving! ordered Brutus, barely heard as the sky began to pelt in an icy downpour. Gale was the first to reach the doors of the building, tugging desperately on the door handles when he did so.

"It's not opening!" he cried, as the rest of them made it up the steps behind him. "It's locked!"

Brutus whipped the keys from his pocket, and began fumbling through them to find the one which would grant them all safety.

"Come on!"

"Hurry up!"

The shouts were barely heard over the sound of the storm

"Open the fucking door!" yelled Johanna, loud enough that even Brutus stopped with the keys and turned to snap at her.

"Don't you talk to me like that!"

Whatever her reply was going to be none of them got to hear. A huge, powerful surge of what felt like electricity hit them all at the same moment. It was a bolt of lightening, and they each found themselves helplessly thrown backwards in the air and the currents rushed through them. They hit the ground seconds later, to find themselves miraculously unharmed and the storm now settled. As Peeta lay there he couldn't help but think back to his earlier opinion. He was really going to hate community service.

**Ok guys, as promised here is the whole of chapter one. Enjoy and keep up the reviews.**


	2. Right Side Of Wrong

"I feel really weird"

Katniss was the first to speak as they lay on the hard ground, surrounded by ice chips and rubble.

"That would be the lightening" snapped Gale, massaging the back of his neck.

"We should be dead" whispered Peeta, evidently incredibly surprised that they weren't. Brutus lay beside the door, breathing heavily and looking around in confusion.

"A little re-assurance might be nice, you know?" Finnick sharply addressed Brutus. "'You're fine…looking good'"

"W…w…wanker" murmured Brutus, as he sat himself upright. Or at least, that's what it sounded like,- causing the group to stare at him, confused. Finnick looked around incredulously.

"Did he just call me a wanker?"

Brutus seemed to come to his senses then, straightening up and taking on his imposing demeanour once again. He still seemed to lack his focus though, twitching slightly and still breathing deeply.

"Is everyone alright?"

"We could've died, you dick" said Johanna, from where she still sat on the ground.

"Are you alright?" asked Katniss, curiously. Brutus surprisingly seemed much more shaken up than the rest of them. Brutus twitched his neck again, paused then said.

"Uhh…maybe we should call it a day…"

That was the best idea Peeta had heard all day. Back in the locker room, an aura of shock and disorientation still hung over them, and Peeta changed as quickly as he could before going out to wait in the main room of the community hall. Gale followed soon behind him, and Finnick-seemingly devoid of his humour for the time being- soon followed suit leaving the two girls alone in the room.

Avoiding conversation, and in a rush to get home, the two girls changed quickly out of their orange jumpsuits and into their own clothes. In fact, there wasn't a word exchanged between them until Johanna finished putting on her shirt, leaving the top few buttons undone as usual leaving an ample amount of cleavage visible.

"Attention seeking much?"

Johanna instantly whips around to face Katniss, who is in the process of removing her bag from the locker and is just about to leave.

"What'd you say?"

Katniss looks up, confused.

"I didn't say anything" she says defensively. Johanna raises her eyebrows, but says nothing. She'd seen Katniss's reflection behind her own in the mirror, and her lips definitely hadn't moved. Maybe the storm had screwed her mind up a little, now she was hearing things. Johanna shrugs it off, but not without shooting her trademark glare at Katniss as she's turning to leave.

"She's such a bitch"

Johanna whirled around again.

"What!"

"What?" snapped Katniss in retaliation?

"Do you want to say something?" asked Johanna aggressively, taking a step towards Katniss, who shot her a look before turning and marching out of the room leaving Johanna alone and more dazed than ever before.

Meanwhile, back in the main room of the community hall, the boys stood in wait.

"Do we just go then?" Gale asked after a few silent moments had passed. "Where's the probation worker?"

"I think there's something wrong with him" answered Peeta, looking up from his phone. He'd managed to capture a pretty good video of the storm with it. "It's like he was having a spasm".

"He's probably just faking it, trying to get some compensation" suggested Finnick. "Cheap Bastard" It seemed he still hadn't forgiven Brutus for calling him a wanker.

"I don't think he was faking it" said Peeta, turning back to the clip on his phone. He regretted his choice to speak up within seconds as Finnick moved to stand incredibly close to him, putting on and overly dramatic, eerie voice and breathing heavily in a clear imitation of Brutus.

"Well you'd know all about being…mental…W…w…Wanker!" He emphasised the last statement by twitching his head and shaking like a lunatic. Peeta calmly took a few steps back, and was soon ignored as Katniss stormed into the room.

"We waiting for something?" she asked, clearly in a bad mood.

"Probation worker" Gale informed her.

"I'm not hanging around for him" shrugged Katniss, and with that she left with the others right behind her. They were halfway out the door when Johanna eventually emerged from the locker room. Lost in her thoughts, and more quiet than usual, she left quickly behind the others.

Desperate to get home, and both emotionally and physically drained, not one of them noticed Brutus emerging, still shaking, from his office. Not one of them took a second to remember that their groups was missing it's 6th member.

Sitting in a toilet cubicle and having a smoke wasn't the most respectable pastime Marvel had ever partaken in. Still, it was better than being outside painting benches. There'd been a lot of wind outside earlier, and rain by the sound of it and Marvel had made the decision not to go back outside until someone came looking for him. No way would he be standing out in what sounding like a storm with a bunch people he couldn't stand and a tin of paint.

The sound of the door squeaking open alerted Marvel to the fact that he'd been missing in action for far too long. The probation worker was bound to be mad and looking for him and smoking indoors wouldn't be the best way to be found. Putting out the cigarette on the wall of the cubicle, Marvel flapped his hand through the air in front of him in a vain attempt to disperse the smell of smoke which hung there. A loud, pained gasp from somewhere in the room stopped him in his tracks. Startled by the sound, Marvel instantly jumped up, pressing his ear close to the door to try and make sense of the noise. It was then that he happened to look down at his feet, and noticed the sprinkling of gravel that littered the floor outside of his cubicle. What's more, he also spotted a pair of booted feet approaching him from over by the sinks.

A loud, sudden tune began to blare from Marvels pocket, making him to jump slightly and causing his ringing phone to slip from his pocket and out across the tiled floor.

The booted feet paused momentarily by the object, before stomping down on the phone in one swift movement and shattering it instantly. It stopped ringing.

"What're you doing to my phone!" cried Marvel angrily, straightening himself up and preparing for a confrontation. "I'm gonna come out there and I'm gonna mess you up!"

Only silence followed his threat. It was unnerving, eerie. It was unnatural. Why hadn't the person reacted? Marvel pressed his ear to the door again, hoping to hear at least some form of sound.

A large axe slammed through the door, sending pieces of it everywhere and Marvels screams into the air.

It had been a pretty bad day for Finnick, and when he returned home only to find that his key didn't fit the lock he knew things weren't about to get any better. It took several attempts before he finally gave up and rang the doorbell.

"Mum? It's me, my key won't work"

He could hear his mother's footsteps on the other side of the door, he could see her reflection through the glass pane, but she made no attempt to open the door.

"Are you gonna let me in?"

There was a stressed sounding sigh before he received his mothers reply.

"I need to give my relationship with Jeremy a chance."

"Jeremy? Mum, come on. The guys a total dick!"

Finnick knelt down on the doorstep, prying the letterbox open and peering through to see his mother standing in the hallway. She fixed him with a disappointed look that had become of common use around him.

"You're always making fun of people. Nothing anyone says hurts you…not everybody's like that"

"Has Jeremy been crying again?" Finnick asked in mock-sympathy. What did he care if he'd upset the guy, he just wanted back in his house.

"Come on, open the door!"

His mother shook her head sadly and attempted to avoid eye contact, before quietly admitting "I've changed the locks."

"You can't be serious!" snapped Finnick, barely believing his ears.

"If you stay he'll leave" By the sound of it, his mother was on the verge of tears.

"Where am I gonna live?" He couldn't believe it. Thrown out, by his own mother no less, just so her pathetic excuse for a boyfriend wouldn't up and leave her.

"Mum, open the door" Finnick tried again, desperately this time, jumping up and knocking on the glass pane.

"You're things are by the garage" His mother told him quietly, though he could tell by her tone that she was serious. She really wanted him gone. True to her word, there were two large hold-all bags seated in the driveway. "I've put some money in your rucksack" continued Finnick's mother, sounding tearful. "I'll call you in a few days"

And with that, through the glass, Finnick saw his mothers outline disappear as she wandered back further into the house, leaving him outside with his bags of possessions.

"Mum! Mum, don't. Come on!" Finnick's attempts to regain her attention were futile. Clearly the conversation was over as far as his mother was concerned. That didn't stop him from trying though. He rang the doorbell several more times, and knocked his fists against the door. Nothing worked.

"Mum! Mum?"

Eventually he gave up. She wasn't coming back and he wasn't getting in. Gathering up his bags, and glaring at the door one last time, Finnick set of back down the road. He spent the next hour wandering the streets, calling friends in the hopes of finding a place to stay. The excuses made by his so called friends became wilder and wilder, and it became increasingly obvious to Finnick that no one wanted him around.

He spent the night in the community centre, sleeping on a pile of his clothes and dreaming of what he would say to Jeremy the next time he saw him. The sun came up much to early for his liking, but perhaps that was a good thing. It meant he was awake and able to clear his things away before people began arriving and asking questions. Storing his bags in one of the lockers in the changing rooms, Finnick made his way to the toilets. The combination of it being early morning, and the fact that he was exhausted from having slept on a pile of clothes meant that he was less alert than he would normally be. In fact, he was half asleep still, and that meant that he didn't even notice the toilet cubical whose door was hanging off and smashed to pieces. He didn't notice the blood splattered on the walls and floor.

**A little shorter than the first chapter, I know, but I thought this was a good cliffhanger. Loving the feedback I've gotten so far, lets keep it up shall we? Even if you hate the story, review and tell me. I just want to hear what you all think.**


	3. Raise Your Hands

After dressing, foraging for breakfast from a vending machine, and leaving a phone message for his mother, Finnick quickly snuck out of one of the community centres unlocked windows and made his way to the front of the building, praying he wouldn't be seen. It wasn't until he rounded a corner, lighting a cigarette as he went that he noticed the rest of his community service group staring in shock, standing next to the huge, scrawled writing that had been painted onto the wall.

The words read "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU".

"This is a joke. Did one of you do this?" Gale was asking.

"Don't look at me, I didn't do it" snapped Johanna at him as Finnick approached. Katniss was busy texting on her phone, looked unfazed, while Peeta was staring worriedly at the wall, looking scared.

"Maybe someone actually wants to kill us" he suggested quietly. Johanna raised her eyebrows, as though this was the most ridiculous thing she'd ever heard.

"And why would anyone want to kill us?" she asked, mockingly.

Before anyone could answer, Brutus made his first appearance of the day.

"Right come on you lot, go and get ready" he ordered, back to his usual self.

"Have you seen this?" Gale asked, gesturing towards the graffiti "Someone's taking the piss"

"Terrible, isn't it?" commented Brutus, eyeing first the wall and then the group. "All this anti-social behaviour"

"Was that directed at us?" challenged Johanna, but if it was none of them ever found out because at that moment Katniss's phone began to ring loudly, turning Brutus's attention to her.

"Right, that's it! All of you give me your phones now. No one's making anymore calls today" He held his hand out towards Katniss, but she made no move to give him the phone.

"It's my sister, it could be important" she protested, though she eventually handed the device over under the probation workers glare. The rest of them grudgingly followed suit.

"I'm waiting for a call from my Mom" argued Finnick, as Brutus snatched his phone away from him. One all the phone's were in his possession, Brutus was evidently done talking and proceeded to fix them all with a glare which clearly told them to go and get ready. They did so, not noticing Brutus's eyes on their backs as they left.

"Is he allowed to take our phones?" Katniss asked, as the group pulled on their orange jumpsuits.

"He's probably going to use them to call one of those sex lines" said Finnick in all seriousness.

"And those things are expensive" added Gale, packing his things into his locker.

"Call them a lot, do you?" smirked Johanna, earning a flick of Gale's middle finger. Further down the changing room, Peeta stood alone and ignored while sorting his bag. As he did so, his eye caught on something sitting under one of the benches.

"He's probably out there now filming himself on our phones, naked" Finnick was saying, as Peeta crouched down and picked the object up from the floor. It was a hat. More specifically it was the one Marvel had been wearing the day before….and it was covered in blood. Peeta shivered slightly, and held the garment at arms length.

"Isn't this Marvels?" he asked, holding it out for the others to see. None of them turned around, nor stopped their conversation.

"There's blood on it…." Continued Peeta "Has anyone seen him?"

Still no one replied, in fact, they didn't even seem able to hear him. It was then that Peeta felt a cold rush through his body, and became momentarily dizzy. His body seemed to jerk involuntarily and the room began to spin for a moment and then…

He fell over. And still no one turned to look in his direction.

"Did you see that?" Asked Peeta, concerned about what had just happened to him, and yet again he received no reply or recognition.

"I'm talking to you" he called, beginning to worry and advancing on the others as they adjusted their jumpsuits. Katniss was fixing her braid, Gale was tying his shoelace and Finnick had just shoved Johanna out of the view of the mirror so he could check his hair.

"Something's happening to me" said Peeta desperately, panic now in his voice and mind as the others continued to remain oblivious.

"I'm right here…look at me!" snapped Peeta. He was right among the group now, right within plain sight yet still no one seemed to actually see nor hear him.

"Look at me!" he yelled again. Nothing, not even a glance. And then Finnick stepped away from the mirror, leaving Peeta right in front of its gaze and that was when the real terror set in. Peeta's reflection was missing.

"Can't you see me?" he whispered quietly, turning to the group in the hope that it was just a trick of the light. His hopes were shattered seconds later as the others walked past him and out of the room without a second glance, leaving Peeta alone and terrified.

It wasn't until the door slammed shut behind them that Peeta again felt the cold dizzying rush hit his body, and turned around to see his own bewildered reflection gazing back out of the mirror.

It was until he managed to pull himself together that Peeta eventually joined the rest of the group outside under the sun as they were attempting to scrub the graffiti death threat off the wall. Finnick was lazily slopping soapy water onto the stone, yawning as he did so while Gale and Katniss seemed to be making a decent attempt at removing the paint. Johanna meanwhile, was leaning on a nearby bench, with the top half of her jumpsuit rolled down to reveal the bikini underneath as she lounged under the sun.

"Yeah you just relax" Gale was telling her, clearly irritated "Take it easy"

"Someone's just gonna write something else on there tonight" observed Johanna as she adjusted her sunglasses. "Look, they make us do these bullshit little jobs, wearing these bullshit orange jumpsuits. They can fuck off"

"Nice" commented Gale sarcastically, turning back to his work after a moment of letting his eyes run over Johanna's body.

"Feel free to check out my tits" said Johanna casually with a smirk, before inserting

her headphones and attempting to tune out. Before she could press play and start the music though, Finnick's voice broke loudly into her head.

"_How can she throw me out, she's my mum….."_

Johanna was about to tell him to shut up and stop talking so loud, when she realised that his lips weren't moving.

"_What am I going to do? I'm homeless, that's so embarrassing…"_

"Do you know after the storm…" Johanna asked loudly, making sure the others were paying attention before continuing "Did any of you feel…I dunno…weird?"

"Yeah" deadpanned Finnick, feigning worry before smirking "I had a strange tingling sensation in my anus"

Johanna rolled her eyes and was about to give up on the subject when a second voice came into her head.

"_I should say something….no…I'll just sound like a freak"_

"Did something happen to you?" asked Johanna, making Peeta jump. He hadn't intended on being part of the conversation.

"Something happened…." He began, not entirely sure if anyone would believe him.

"What's that?" asked Finnick, cutting in suddenly "Squeak up"

"Something happened to me…" continued Peeta, uncomfortably aware that everyone was now had their eyes fixed on him.

"You lost your virginity?" asked Finnick, cutting in again and holding his hand in the air "Hi five!"

"Shut up!" snapped Johanna, lightly pushing Finnick out of the way before turning back to Peeta.

"What happened?"

"I…..it's nothing" said Peeta, turning back to the vandalised wall. No one would believe him anyway, he decided quietly. Johanna waited for a few moments before shrugging and turning away. As she made her way back to the bench it happened again, Finnick's voice was in her head as he watched her pass.

"_Would I? I think I would…I reckon she'd go for it too. She seems like a slut…"_

Within a second she slapped him as hard as she could, and stormed away.


End file.
